Forum:Same profile, two Lillith's, one gives weapons to the other
I haven't tried it out yet but I have two Lilith's in the same profile (replayed the game again to get 66 slots) and I want my old Lillith to give my new Lilith all her guns. Can I just splitscreen and do it like that? Or would I have to give my guns to an outside party then come back in as new Lillith and get them back? Thank you. ECWGrizwald 21:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Make a second profile with a level 1 character, grab Lilith1 and drop the gear you wanna transfer in splitscreen, pick it up on the level 1, save and quit, load up splitscreen with Lilith2 and the level 1 and drop the gear off. Easier to do on consoles, PC you have to run 2 instances of borderlands to do it. Or, like you said, get an outside party to do it for you as long as its someone you know/trust. Spud69g 21:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You can just save the hassle and do it in splitscreen. They are 2 completely different characters, different skills, missions, etc. Just don't use the same name for each character. I do this between soldiers all the time, and a new level 1 character will only have 12 slots anyhow. Why don't you just do your own splitscreen duping, so you can easily have 2 sets of the same weapons? Stand right at a a new-U station (new haven), in splitscreen - and don't move away with either character. PLAYER 1 aims at player 2's feet and drops the weapons, PLAYER 2 picks them up, and without moving, uses the new-U station to change the character name (add a 1 or anything), when you come back to game screen, ONLY player 2 will autosave - but not player 1. Finally, player 2 uses PS button to quit game - do not exit and save using the menu button or it won't work. Sisiutl Guys what happened? I splitscreened, when I dropped my top tier gear for the second "dummy" profile (Solider), I saved and exited using the first controller (Siren) and now the solider has nothing.It only saved for the Siren not the solider. Why is this game so buggy? ECWGrizwald 22:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I just found out the Solider profile doesn't save at all, why doesn't it save? ECWGrizwald 22:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Were you sign in to a second xbox account on your dummy soldier? you need it to be on an xbox account for it too save. -95.150.158.50 I'll assume you are on Xbox? What kind of gear did you have that you wanted to swap and lost? I have tons of gear on tons of storage characters that you may be interested in, if you want to meet up on live i can dupe it for you. Rayvenblood is my gamertag, shoot me a friend request if you want. Spud69g 00:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I did sign in to the profile but it's just messed it just doesn't save. Really appreciate the kindness Spud but I still have a few weapons still and I only regret losing a handful of other weapons. I decided I will keep the few weapons I have and will just start new. ECWGrizwald 09:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to update anyone who might be scared to trade gear between chars. The method described above does work but what I did wrong was I wasn't selecting the character for Player2. I would start a new splitscreen game and the game would automatically make a new Solider for the dummy profile. I realized this just recently, found the Solider I gave my weapons to and made the switch over. Thanks everyone. ECWGrizwald 19:40, April 5, 2010 (UTC)